


How Can I Resist You?

by Dresupi



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, F/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Darcyland prompts I took on Tumblr, all based upon songs from Mamma Mia! and Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again.Multiple ships, all featuring Darcy Lewis.The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can crtl+f and search for pairings, song titles, or tumblr handles to find the prompt you're looking for.

1\. Table of Contents

2\. Darcy Lewis/Loki | Honey Honey | for wheresarizona

3\. Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis | Waterloo | for noquirkyurl

4\. Brock Rumlow/Darcy Lewis | Why Did it Have to be Me? | for backwardsandinhighheels

5\. Darcy Lewis/Pietro Maximoff | Voulez-Vous | for mischief-and-tasers

6\. Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers | Lay All Your Love on Me | for amazon-belle

7\. Darcy Lewis/Johnny Storm | Knowing Me, Knowing You | for Anonymous

8\. Darcy Lewis/Pietro Maximoff/Steve Rogers | SOS | for typhoidmeri

9\. Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers | One of Us | for that-wimpy-cowboy-doll

10\. Darcy Lewis/Remy LeBeau | Does Your Mother Know? | for mylastactionisthati

11\. Brock Rumlow/Darcy Lewis | I've Been Waiting For You | for ibelieveinturtles

12\. Darcy Lewis/Pietro Maximoff | Super Trouper | for hollyspacey and noquirkurl

13\. Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers | Lay All Your Love On Me | for pegasusdragontiger

14\. Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis | Honey Honey | for leftennant


	2. Darcy Lewis/Loki | Honey Honey | for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy rolled her eyes. Did Loki really think he was being sneaky, hanging out over there behind the rack of beakers? Spying apparently wasn’t one of the trickster’s many talents.

Jane raised her eyebrows in Darcy’s direction, a silent question. 

Darcy tilted her head towards Loki. Her friend cut her gaze in his direction and sighed heavily, shaking her head. “So Darcy, how did your date with Loki go?” Her voice was raised just a tiny bit. She was a great friend, not a great liar, but Darcy didn’t think it’d matter much, Loki would know it was all bullshit in a few minutes anyway.

“Oh my gosh, so amazing. He’s so romantic, and the best kisser of ever.”

“That good?” Jane replied.

“Mmm, he should be like, the god of kissing or something. There was one time, I swear I saw stars.” Darcy glanced over to where Loki was still standing behind the beakers, his expression unreadable, but his hand _was_ covering his mouth, so…

“Oh wow, I had no idea Thor’s brother was such a love machine,” Jane deadpanned.

Darcy didn’t bother concealing her snort. “He’s ruined me for all other men, Jane. That’s it.”

“Have I indeed?” Loki purred in her ear, causing her to jolt and nearly upend her laptop and the other contents of her desk onto the floor.

She glared into his smug face, realizing at once she’d been the victim of a grade A trick. “Really cute, Lokes, sending your double over there to spy on me.”

“It wasn’t even spying, it’s just an illusion,” he laughed, snapping his fingers and causing the mirror image to disintegrate. “But I’m thankful I know how you really feel, darling.”

Still a touch embarrassed, Darcy sniffed haughtily. “Spoiler alert, none of that was true, Love Machine.”

“I’ll just have to try harder next time,” he said, smirking in a way that made Darcy just a tiny bit weak in the knees. Not that she’d _ever_ let him in on that secret.


	3. Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis | Waterloo | for noquirkurl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Darcy deadpanned, tilting her head slightly.

“You can’t joke right now,” Bucky chastised, albeit half-heartedly, lowering his gun and walking around behind her. “You are literally being used as bait for me. Doesn’t that bother you?”

“Of course it does,” she said, tapping her foot impatiently while he picked the lock on her restraints. “I had a nail appointment this afternoon.” It didn’t take him long. Either these baddies had used terrible restraints or Bucky was just really good at picking locks. “Can I ask you a quick question though, shouldn’t take too long for you to answer.”

“What?” he asked, dropping the wrist cuffs on the floor and kneeling to pick the ones around her ankles.

“Why do you keep coming after me?”

He looked up at her like she’d asked him why he continued breathing on the regular. “I will always come to your rescue,” he replied like it was as much a given as death and taxes.

“But I mean, maybe if you stopped coming after me and sent someone else, maybe they’d stop abducting me on my days off and I could actually get a mani/pedi without risk of bodily harm.”

“Did they hurt you?” he asked, rising to his feet and glancing angrily at the door. “I’ll show them bodily harm.”

“Down, boy. I’m fine. Just a little bruised and scraped. Nothing to write home about.” She shook her feet free and stepped down off the platform. “My hero.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Come on,” he replied gruffly, stepping out of her embrace. “Plenty of time for that later.”

“Fine by me. It’s a date,” Darcy said, bouncing down after him and immediately regretting it. They’d restrained her a little tighter than she’d realized, and now both feet were tingly. She stumbled, and Bucky caught her in his arms, bringing her very, very close to his face, uncovered by a tact mask. So they were practically nose to nose. Mouth to mouth, if one wished to go there.

And Darcy kind of did. Didn’t really understand why Bucky hadn’t.

He swallowed thickly, his arm tensing around her waist.

“I meant it, by the way,” she said.

“Meant what?” he asked, keeping one arm around her waist as he led her to the door.

“About it being a date. A date for me to hug you and call you my hero. Possibly more, if the mood strikes.”

He shot her a look. “You don’t wanna date me, doll.”

“I think I do,” she countered. “Question is, do you want to date me?”

He led her out into the hallway of the seemingly abandoned building. How these bad guy groups kept finding these was beyond her. It was probably because of the economy or something.

“Not a question, seeing as I don’t date,” he replied, looking more than a little shaken by her question. Which was probably why he didn’t see the shadow creeping closer.

“Buck!” she shouted. “On your right.”

He released her, stood between her and the would-be attacker, blocking with his cybernetic arm and swinging with the other. At least until Darcy reminded him about his gun and ducked down, giving him all the room to smack a bunch of idiots with the butt of his gun.

When he was done, about a dozen baddies lay wasted on the floor and he was hurrying her out the door.

“Why don’t you date?” she asked. “I feel like I should be getting something out of always being kidnapped… don’t make me the April O’Neal to your Donatello, Buck.”

He wrinkled his nose. “Isn’t he a turtle?”

“A mutant,” Darcy replied. “Which is why it can’t be a thing. You and I, however, are definitely the same species. I don’t think coffee would be remiss.”

He cracked a smile. “Fine. Coffee. It’s a date. Be sure you bring a list full of compliments for me.”

“Same to you,” Darcy retorted. “I wanna hear you waxing poetic about my eyes, Barnes.”

“Shouldn’t be too difficult,” he muttered, a little too loudly to be just to himself.


	4. Brock Rumlow/Darcy Lewis | Why Did it Have to be Me? | for backwardsandinhighheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy stared at her phone for a good couple rings before it really sank in who was calling.

“Oh my actual Thor…” she said with a heavy sigh.

Brock held out his hand for her phone. “Want me to answer it?” He was watching whatever was on the TV in the break room, but his willingness to go to bat for her was endearing.

“I should probably answer it…” she said, taking a deep breath before answering. “Trey! Hey… how have you been?”

Brock’s eyes were on the TV, but she could tell enough by the way his neck tensed up that he was straining to hear the other end of her conversation. Why, she couldn’t begin to fathom, considering the bullshit that she was being subjected to.

“So, I thought I’d hear from you this weekend…” Trey began.

“Oh, did you?” she asked, trying to be neutral, even though she wanted to throw the phone and get a new number. There was no reason Trey should ever expect to hear from her again.

“And when I didn’t, I got kind of worried. Thought maybe you got called away on a mission or something for work?” He was fishing.

“Nah, I didn’t. I just… wanted to stay home, I guess.”

“I could have done that with you.” Trey insisted.

“Nahhhh, you don’t strike me as a homebody.”

“Honey, if you’re body’s there, I’m all over it.”

She wrinkled her nose, a shiver going down her spine as she struggled to respond to that.

Brock snapped his fingers, holding out his hand for the phone. Darcy handed it over willingly. After this last exchange, she didn’t feel sorry that Trey was about to get his own ass fed to him.

“Who is this?” Brock barked, reaching for the bowl of peanuts in the middle of the table. He popped a couple into his mouth as he waited for Trey to stammer out some kind of response.

“Listen, she doesn’t want to talk to you anymore, Trey. Sorry.”

“Yeah, well, since you guys went out, she and I got back together. And if you come here being all creepy, I’m gonna kick your ass, kay?”

He waited again, smirking in Darcy’s direction. “Well, I’m sure sorry to hear that you feel that way, Trey. But I can assure you, if you attempt to kick my ass, you will be sorry. Same as if you bother Darcy again. Understand? I certainly hope you do, because I’m hanging up now. Bye-bye.”

He ended the call and handed her phone back to her. “Want me to come over tonight in case he shows up?”

She sighed. “Yes. I’ll order take out.”

“Don’t bother. I can stop off at the store on my way there, I’ll cook. Lasagna and garlic bread.”

“Thank you, Brock. You’re the best fake boyfriend/bodyguard ever.”

He smirked. “Could be your real boyfriend.”

“You could?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. “Would you really want to? You see what I apparently do to men.”

He scoffed. “They aren’t man enough for you, that’s why they get chewed up.”

“And _you_ are man enough for me?”

He winked at her. “More than.”

His grin gave her a twirly feeling in her stomach, so she shrugged. “Why not. Hell, we might as well get laid if we’re spending all this time together, right?”

“I gotta burn off the lasagna calories somehow,” he teased.

“Dude, I can never tell if you’re being serious.”

He spun towards her, hooking his finger under her chin and tugging her forward for a very scruffy, very firm kiss. “I’m dead serious Darce. Chew me up, okay?”

“Okay…” she replied slowly, her voice shaking slightly. “I’ll do my best.”


	5. Darcy Lewis/Pietro Maximoff | Voulez-Vous | for mischief-and-tasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy arrived for her first day of work for Tony Stark with a monster cup of coffee. She also arrived wearing the same clothing she’d worn the day before. Well, she was wearing clean panties, because she was a modern woman and she knew those were as important as condoms when spending the night with a fella.

Well, maybe not _as_ important, but still up there. If one was engaging in an informal one-nighter, clean underwear was a nice thing to change into the next morning. Made it feel less walk-of-shame.

So she had on the same clothes, but clean underwear.

But since it was her first day on the job, no one had to know that.

She’d showered, so not a big deal, right?

Chugging a big gulp of her extra-large latte, she stepped off the elevator with damp hair that she’d scrunched some gel into to accentuate the curls, fresh lipstick, and a can-do attitude.

A can-do attitude that fizzled the second she walked into the board room and saw _him_ sitting there.

_His_ surprise was masked by that smug expression _he_ always seemed to wear, but she’d seen enough of _him_ last night to determine that _he_ was as struck by her presence here as she was by _his_.

Choosing not to make a big deal out of it, Darcy went and took her seat near Pepper and Tony.

The latter didn’t acknowledge her arrival, and the former was on the phone, so she had a few seconds to collect herself. An endeavor that was not helped along in the slightest by her hurried glances in _his_ direction.

_Pete’s_ direction.

Of course, now that she saw him here, in a board room full of super-enhanced individuals who formed a group of crime-fighting do-gooders, she was starting to think that ‘Pete’ wasn’t his name.

Being the smart cookie she was, she opened her laptop and clicked through the dossier that had arrived in her shared office folder when she’d connected to the wifi.

Not Hawkeye, not old enough. Also not married-with-kids enough.

Not Captain America, because she would have noticed a ride on _that_ donkey.

Obviously not Thor. And not Tony. She was well acquainted with both of them.

That left Bucky Barnes, AKA the WInter Soldier, but Pete didn’t exactly strike her as the type of guy who was brainwashed by the Soviets for a hundred years, and one other.

Pietro Maximoff.

And the more she compared his icy blue eyes and chiseled cheekbones to the pictures and gifs in the dossier, the more she realized that she must have had a one-night-stand with Quicksilver.

Now that she thought about it, he _had_ seemed capable of superspeed. Even if in the dark, it just seemed like he wasn’t afraid of toys.

Holy Super Speedy Hand Jobs, Batman.

She back clicked out of the dossier and went to the very first page, waiting until Tony started the meeting and introduced her as the new PR specialist for the team.

She could feel all the eyes on her, especially a pair of icy blue ones that seemed to be lingering a little longer than a self-proclaimed one-nighter should be.

The meeting took a thousand years to be over, and when she was gathering up her things, she felt a cool wind blow over her left arm. “Can I help you carry something?” _he_ asked, his accent making more sense now that she knew where he was from.

“I don’t know, can you, _Pete_?” she asked pointedly, smirking a little as she slipped her laptop into her bag.

Pietro-not-Pete blushed, reaching for the bag as she went to hoist it onto her shoulder, using his superspeed to hoist it up on his instead. “Which way to your office?”

“I’m on the other side of the building,” she replied.

“Good, I could use the walk…”

Sighing heavily, she started walking herself, hoping like hell no one was noticing the attention he was paying her. “You know, if you’re going to hang around like this, I feel like we should fill out a form with HR…”

“Is that on this floor? We could stop by there on our way…”

She rounded on him. “Dude. What the hell? This morning you were fine with one-time-only.”

“Because I thought I would never see you again, princeza…” he explained. “Now that I know you’ll be here for me to admire daily, I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t…”

“No strings, no attachments,” she replied, reaching for her bag. “Besides, I don’t know you well enough to publicly declare my feelings for you.”

“How long do you need?” he asked, arching an eyebrow and making her realize just how gorgeous she thought he was. He was very gorgeous. _Very_.

“I dunno, show me how patient you are, Mr. Maximoff.” She started down the hall.

He called after her. “I am not known for it, but for you, I will try anything! Ms. Lewis.”


	6. Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers | Lay All Your Love on Me | for amazon-belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy wasn’t the type to do this kind of thing. This moony-eyed, goopy-schmoopy, daydreaming-about-her-fellas-when-they-were-gone kind of thing.

Which was why her computer had gone to sleep multiple times without her ever getting started on the email she was trying to send on Jane’s behalf to some award’s consideration committee.

She felt bad because while Jane wouldn’t notice if she didn’t win awards or did, it was kind of Darcy’s personal quest to tell everyone about how awesome her boss was. And instead of concentrating on that, she was preoccupied with a couple of super soldiers.

Super soldiers she’d only been dating for a few weeks. Super soldiers that were very pretty, but certainly not pretty enough to have her daydreaming about running her hands over their abs and kissing their perfect mouths and making them dinner and having them feed spoonfuls of ice cream to her afterward…

Okay, James Barnes and Steve Rogers were definitely pretty enough for all of those things.

She sighed heavily and tapped the trackpad on her laptop for the fiftieth time. At least.

“Go call Bucky and Steve,” Jane deadpanned from across the lab. “Please. If not for your sake, for mine. Think of me, Darcy.”

“I’ll have you know that I put up with your ridiculous Thor-fatuation. Am _still_ putting up with it, actually.”

Jane snorted. “Yeah, and if he’s in town, you tell me to turn off the science doohickey and go get thunder-laid. So I’m telling you the same thing. Turn off the laptop and go get sergeant-laid and captain-laid, Darce.”

She cracked her knuckles and opened the email one last time, her fingers typing out a quick and coherent email. “There,” she said, pressing send with a flourish. “I gathered up my last two brain cells and forced them to write that. I sent it to Pepper to proofread. And I’m going to take your advice. Maybe if I do, my dumb brain will stop holding my brain cells hostage…”

“Doubtful,” Jane muttered. “But don’t worry. You deserve this. Go have fun. Getting super close with your super soldiers.”


	7. Darcy Lewis/Johnny Storm | Knowing Me, Knowing You | for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Angst

Darcy hadn’t left a note. But she hadn’t left _anything_.

All her clothes were gone. All her houseplants. Hell, she took the margarita pitcher and glasses from the cabinet.

She left him the pilsner glasses that matched them.

Johnny wandered aimlessly through the apartment that still smelled like her, but not enough like her to give him any sort of comfort.

Now that he was noticing, she’d even vacuumed the carpet. A lump rose in his throat as he scanned the Berber in the living room. Probably not to be a completely horrendous bitch, but because she’d accidentally dumped one of her potted plants on the way out.

So she was being thoughtful. Thoughtful in her complete and utter abandonment.

He scoffed at himself, sitting down heavily on the couch and yanking the throw blanket Sue had gotten them for a housewarming gift over his shoulders and face, inhaling heavily and finding something of her scent there. He had no right to be angry with her. She’d warned him time and again that it would come to this. Just because she’d stopped warning him didn’t mean he’d fixed anything.

It was the real deal. She wasn’t fucking around.

Because she hadn’t threatened anything. She’d just waited until he was gone on a mission and moved out.

He could probably find her if he put forth any effort at all. But something stopped him.

They were really _through_ this time. There was a finality about it. She was making a clean break. He should let her.

He sure as hell hadn’t tried to keep her from doing this. He’d kind of assumed she’d just threaten to leave and then he could kiss it better when he got back from wherever he was.

But Darce had warned him that they had bigger problems than he could kiss better.

And she was right.

He wasn’t going to admit to crying about this.

But it didn’t stop him from curling up on the sofa and sobbing into the throw blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I made it sad! :(


	8. Darcy Lewis/Pietro Maximoff/Steve Rogers | SOS | for typhoidmeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’m not sure what happened…”_

Darcy had shrugged her shoulders, propping her chin in her hand and staring over at him with a glazed-over expression. Her admission piggy-backed on her own fears and guilt over what had happened to them.

She was right. They hadn’t been all three together in over a month. And when any of the three of them were together, it felt perfunctory and tired. Bored.

Her words haunted him. Steve heard them over and over again in his head as he struggled to concentrate on the mission Coulson was trying to share with him.

He hadn’t slept since Darcy’d confided in him how she felt at least somewhat to blame, she was super busy lately. And without her insistence, he and Pietro had fallen into a sort of comfortable tedium with her. With each other.

The thing that really bothered Steve was that it wasn’t Darcy’s fault.

There was more than enough blame to go around. And when he’d left her the day before, he’d held her a little tighter and longer. He’d promised her he’d fix it. How could he do anything else? It hurt to see her like this. It hurt to realize what he’d allowed to happen.

But how could he keep that promise if he was here, and she and Pietro were in other parts of the world?

He took a deep breath and stopped Coulson mid-sentence. “I can’t do this.”

“What?” Phil’s brow furrowed. “What do you–”

“Mental health reasons,” Steve said. “I need to go home. Call Sam.”

“You know I don’t mind you taking mental health vacations, Cap. I just wish you’d figured out you needed one before you flew out here,” was the agent’s bewildered response.

“Do you know where Maximoff is?”

“I do, but I feel like this isn’t something suited for him to spearhead alone…”

“No, I need to call him. For personal reasons.”

“Oh,” Phil replied. “Well, yeah, I can put you through to him…”

“Good. Do that.”

Steve took a deep breath as some of the tension in his shoulders released. He was going to get the three of them together to talk about this. He’d never broken a promise to Darcy before. He wasn’t going to start now. And he wasn’t going to let what the three of them had fall apart either.


	9. Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers | One of Us | for that-wimpy-cowboy-doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy stared down at her phone, unsure if she was willing it _to_ ring, or willing it to _not_.

This was surely some kind of Schrodinger’s situation, wasn’t it?

If Steve called, it meant she lost out on taking the high road, but if he didn’t, then… what? He was fine with their disagreement earlier?

Hell, she wasn’t even sure if he realized there _had_ been a disagreement. They were at odds so much lately, it was kind of a default.

Darcy bit down on her lip and set the phone down on the bedside table and lay back on her bed.

Her old bed. Childhood bed. In approximately nine-hours-time, she would be a bridesmaid in her cousin’s wedding. Without her plus one.

Because while Steve Rogers was pretty much the hottest thing on two legs, he sucked at keeping his commitments. Well, his commitments to her, at any rate. He kept his commitments to the American People, Nick Fury, and the innocents just fine.

But, she guessed that was what she should expect. Regardless of what he promised, he was a public figure. A superhero. There was a hierarchy, and she wasn’t as high as national safety. Saying it was easy enough and made enough sense. And she’d flashed a billion fake smiles, coupled with fake nods of fake understanding many, many times…

But it never got easier to accept that she would never be number one in his life.

She supposed that was really what she should think about. If he called, she owed it to him to let him know that this wasn’t good enough for her. That she needed more.

Obviously, because she’d tried to soldier on for so long, only to end up here. Alone and bitter and staring down a pale yellow gown hanging on the back of her closet door.

There was a soft knock at her door and she schooled her features, getting up to answer it, and expecting her mom with some kind of sugary midnight snack, and not expecting her own Star-Spangled Snack to be standing there, sheepish on the other side of the door.

Steve filled the doorframe, but he somehow looked super small.

“Your mom said she doesn’t usually allow gentleman callers this late, but she’d make an exception for me…” he smiled. “I’m not too late, am I? You didn’t get someone else to go with ya?”

“To the wedding? No…” Darcy said, still a little speechless at the sight of her boyfriend standing outside her bedroom door. “No, I was going to stag it. Or whatever the girl version of that is. Doe it? I don’t even know…” she laughed nervously and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears. “Do you want to come in?” she took a step back as Steve followed her into the room.

She closed the door and he pulled her close. “I know I promised I’d go with you to this, but I do have to leave about an hour into the reception…” he said apologetically, giving Darcy a little whiplash. “I’m sorry, but I got twenty-four hours…”

Darcy knew she couldn’t say anything now. Not when he’d most likely pulled in every favor everyone owed him to get the twenty-four hours. Plus, it was selfish of her to want more, wasn’t it?

She was quiet for so long that Steve pulled away from her, frowning a little. “What’s wrong?”

Shaking her head, she pulled him closer. “Nothing, Steve. Thank you for being here.”


	10. Darcy Lewis/Remy LeBeau | Does Your Mother Know? | for mylastactionisthati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You wanna dance, cutie?” the brunette smirked, taking a sip from her lime green cocktail.

“I don’t dance in places like this…” Remy said with a small smile, glancing onto the floor where guys were grinding up on some of the girls. “Not like that, anyway…”

“Where do you dance?” she asked. “Let’s go there.”

He chuckled. “I like the way you talk, but I don’t think that’d be such a good idea…” She looked too young for him. Of course, he couldn’t blame her for that, he _was_ in a bar notorious for its early-twenties clientele. He was really only here to hear his friend’s band.

She _was_ pretty, though. Even if she was young. And a little too drunk for his comfort.

“Aww, why not? I’m obviously old enough to buy this…” She jiggled her glass, mostly ice now.

His smile widened into a grin. “What are you drinking?”

“I dunno, something appley, though…” she giggled in reply.

“Would you be offended if I ordered you water?” he asked.

“Not if you told me your name, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Cajun…” she countered, not missing a beat. Her brow arched invitingly.

“I am Remy LeBeau. And you haven’t given me yours either.”

“Darcy Lewis,” she stuck out the hand holding the drink, laughed at herself and switched them, only to hold out the mostly empty drink again. “Nice to meet you.”

He winked and took the cup from her, placing it on the bar for the bartender. “One bottle of water, please.”

The water came chilled and sealed, and he passed it to her. “Tell me about yourself, Darcy.” He sat down on the barstool and offered his hand to help her up as well. She took a giant swig of the water before answering.

“I’m a Poli-sci major at Culver…”

“Culver? That’s… not from around here…” Remy said, arching an eyebrow.

“No, no. I’m on vacation… with a couple of friends…” She blushed. “They all found dates, I didn’t.”

“You found the cocktails just fine…” he teased.

She rolled her eyes, taking another sip of water .”Yeah. Guess I’m lucky you weren’t a jerk, huh?”

He wouldn’t go so far as to say he wasn’t a jerk. He’d noticed her low cut top and tight jeans first off before he noticed anything else.

“I don’t know about lucky, but… you want my number? Call me when you’re not so…”

“Young? Appley?”

“Easily influenced,” he said with a laugh.

“I’m only in town for the week… that okay?”

Remy smirked. “Chere, I’m very good at week-long relationships.”

She chewed on her bottom lip before nodding. “Gimme your number, then.”


	11. Brock Rumlow/Darcy Lewis | I've Been Waiting For You | for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seven tests, Darce,” Brock reminded her. “Plus a blood test from the doc here. I think it’s safe to say we’re expecting.”

Darcy sniffed again and turned her attention to the screen on the doc’s ultrasound. “Let’s get this show on the road, doc.”

“I can assure you, I heard the heartbeat just a few minutes ago,” her doctor replied, but sat down in front of the machine anyway. “This is going to feel cold.”

Brock slipped his hand into Darcy as the doctor began the procedure.

Darcy, for all her bravado, had her eyes glued to the screen. Eyes that started watering when she saw exactly what she was looking for. A little peanut. Right there. In her belly.

“There they are…” the doctor said, taking a still and sending it to the bigger screen across the room. “There’s your baby.”

Her words caught in her throat as she stared at the picture. She squeezed Brock’s hand. “Oh…” She grinned so wide, she almost started sobbing. “Look at them…”

She thought she knew what love was. When Brock and she were together, she couldn’t imagine loving anyone else.

But now… it was almost like her heart grew three sizes or something. Just to fit both him and the peanut in there.

When she turned to look at him, he was already gazing at her. “Our peanut is the best peanut,” she quipped, happy tears dripping down her cheeks.

It took him a couple tries to respond, and when he did, it was just one word. “Agree.”


	12. Darcy Lewis/Pietro Maximoff | Super Trouper | for hollyspacey and noquirkyurl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say she was tired would be an understatement.

Hell, to say she was exhausted wouldn’t even really hit the nail on the head.

If Darcy had to pick a word for how she felt, she’d pick _spectral_. Because she was only alive in the strictest sense. Her brain had long since been asleep, drooling on her pillow and snuggled under a down comforter beside her diffuser which was going strong with the scent of lavender.

But her body was still chugging along, fueled by coffee and the express ability to not be surprised by literally any bullshit that came her way.

Never mind that she couldn’t properly mourn people. Friends. Close friends who’d died protecting her and everyone else on this entire planet. Or that the planet, after having been operating at fifty-percent population for five years, was suddenly full to bursting again.

But her job as Avengers PR Agent, which had been fairly non-existent for five years, with the exception of checking in with Natasha every so often, was suddenly the boomingest business in town. And now there was no Natasha to check in with… but she couldn’t really think about that right now.

She’d been doing press conferences for everyone. Reporters at barebones newspapers, TV stations, hell, even bloggers. The general public was her biggest audience, and they apparently felt better hearing her repeat the same news over and over again over a booming mic in Central Park than they did watching a recording on television.

But this was her last interview. The last one before she could go home to her empty apartment and sleep for the foreseeable future.

She’d rather curl up in bed with her super-speedy boyfriend and their collection of abandoned dogs and cats that they’d accrued over the years, but she’d settle for her animals, who she’d only seen in the mornings and in the evenings when she fed them.

Pietro wouldn’t be back for a while yet. Or so she assumed. Cell service was patchy, and she hadn’t really heard from him other than when he checked in after the big battle.

If she thought about him too much, she wouldn’t be able to function. The key to functioning was no thinking, only word vomit.

Darcy arrived at the radio station with a few minutes to spare. Trish Walker, who looked about like Darcy felt, waved her in and started introducing her immediately.

Darcy didn’t mind doing Trish’s show, in fact, she’d done it a lot before the snap. Afterward, there wasn’t really anything to report… but when Trish’s number showed up on her phone, she knew she had to make time.

And she graciously answered all the questions, pushed the cough button when she had to yawn, and thought she saw a blur of blue and black in the window outside the sound booth, but chalked it up to her lack of sleep.

Except she kept seeing it.

And then she saw _him_. Standing there in the window. Pietro waved, grinned widely, and pointed to the speakers. He gave her a thumbs-up, and for the first time in the past three days, Darcy almost burst into tears.

Of relief. She hadn’t realized how much not seeing her favorite goober made her shoulders tense up.

Trish noticed a change in her demeanor and squinted out into the other room, a smile coming to her face. “Looks like we need to cut this short. Our favorite PR manager looks like sleep on a stick, but we’re super glad to have you here, Darcy.”

“Thanks, Trish. Anytime, and I mean it.”

Trish winked and waved her off. And Darcy turned, almost forgot to remove her headset, and after removing it, practically ran out of the booth.

He met her halfway, wrapping both arms around her and hugging her close. “I saw you on the internet,” he said, whispering softly as she burst into tears against his chest.

“Coming from anyone else, I’d almost be offended…” she joked, tears clogging up her usual candor.

“I meant on a news site,” he clarified. “I certainly hope all the other videos are for my eyes only…”

Darcy laughed. And then sobbed. And then laughed again, looking up into his eyes. She brought both hands to either side of his face and tugged him down for a kiss. A long kiss where she tried to talk in the middle of it, but gave up because she just didn’t want to stop kissing him yet.

“I’m so glad you’re okay. Thank you for coming back,” she murmured.

“You think that oversized grape-man could keep me away?” Pietro scoffed. “Never. I’d like to see him try to keep us apart.”

“The cats and dogs missed you.”

“What about the rabbit?”

She shrugged. “He was unphased. I dunno, man.”

“What about _you_?” he asked, clearly pushing for more shmoop. If he wanted shmoop, he was going to get it.

“I haven’t slept in three days, and I’m considering making it three days and one hour,” she said, waggling her eyebrows.

“Only one hour?” he asked, slipping his arm around her waist and leading her to the door. “I could go for two.”

“I give you permission to go for two. But I can only promise one,” she replied, her eyelids already growing heavy as he led her from the building.

“Counteroffer, how about we go home, sleep for a solid ten, and go for three in the morning?” he suggested.

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” Darcy asked groggily.

“Nope, but I already know,” Pietro replied. “Love you more.”

“You’re only getting away with that because I’m exhausted. I clearly love you more.”


	13. Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers | Lay All Your Love on Me | for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s alarm blared into the darkness of his bedroom, cutting through the silence like a machete.

He groaned, realizing about three buzzes too late that he’d forgotten to silence it the night before. Rolling to the side, he grabbed his phone and switched off the alarm, dropping it back on his side table and falling back into bed himself.

Darcy whimpered, at first pulling the blanket more tightly around her head, and then tossing it off altogether.

“You don’t have to–” Steve began, watching as a very nude, very sleepy Darcy began searching the floor around his bed for her clothing.

“I have to go feed Bosco…” Darcy mumbled. “He likes to eat at eight, and it’s a trek across town to my apartment… I need to walk him too.”

“I could come with you,” Steve offered, sitting up himself and reaching for his jockeys that he remembered he’d taken off at the foot of the bed. “We could walk him and then go grab a coffee or something?”

“You’d do that?” Darcy asked, halfway into her bra when she paused what she was doing to shoot him one of those smiles that melted his heart.

“Sure, I love that dog…” he said trailing off and grabbing his shirt from the floor as well. He chose his words carefully as he tossed it into the hamper. “I love you too.”

Darcy, now fully in her bra, was wrestling with sweater sleeves and froze again. “You what now?”

“It’s true. He’s a good boy, that Bosco…” Steve teased. “Kind of wish he’d move in over here so I could see him more.”

Darcy, still frozen and jumbled in her sweater blinked a few times at him. “Wha–”

Steve had to chuckle at her. “Come here, you look like you could use some help…”

“What. You what me? And you want Bosco to what?”

“I love you. And I’d like Bosco to move in here. With you as well.”

Darcy’s grin came back as Steve tugged the sweater down over her belly. “Steve Rogers, you are the biggest troll in the entire world.”

“Am not,” Steve countered. “It’s all true.”

She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “You don’t waste any time, do you?”

“With you? Never,” Steve replied, grinning down at her. “Now I think we should probably find your pants, Lewis. Because, as much as I would love to see your legs out and about this morning, it’s probably too cold out for those kinds of shenanigans.”


	14. Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis | Honey Honey | for leftennant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You wouldn’t want to go dancing?” Bucky asked, his tone one of incredulity at Darcy’s declaration. “I thought you were fearless?”

Darcy snorted. “You’ve got me confused with someone else. He’s got blond hair and carries a shield. Jumps out of planes without parachutes? That guy, you know?”

He laughed. “It’s just dancing. I’m pretty good. Or I was.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve heard. Thing is, the dancing I know how to do? Not the dancing you know how to do. You do that Dancing-with-the-stars stuff, and I know I won’t be able to keep up.”

“See, that’s the thing, doll. I’m really good at leading, you just have to let me lead you.”

She shot him a disbelieving look. “I’ve got two left feet.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he countered.

“I’ll step all over your toes.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“I have no rhythm.”

Bucky chuckled. “That’s a lie, and anyway, doesn’t matter.”

“Fine. Show me your moves, Sarge.” Darcy held out her hand and Bucky, true to his word, didn’t miss a beat.

He tugged her into his embrace, one arm keeping her tight to his front as his feet moved with a steady beat to a song he was humming under his breath.

A smile played on Darcy’s lips as she gazed up into his eyes. His gaze never faltered, even though he was obviously keeping time in his head, humming some tune she sort of recognized, but not really.

It felt warm, all of his attention on her at once. She could feel him coaxing her to move this way and that way. Her feet obeyed. It was weird. But in a good way.

Kind of like a trance. But a fun one where she had Bucky holding her close and tricking her into thinking she was a good dancer.

“See? You’re not half bad at this,” he said, spinning her gently and pulling her close once more.

“I guess not? Maybe it’s just you, though. Bewitching my feet.”

He didn’t respond, but he kept talking. “You ready?”

“Ready for what? I thought this was it.”

He let go of her waist, twirling her a few times around with one arm before pulling her back close and dipping low. Her head spun a little, but with his eyes to focus on, she didn’t really care.

“You okay?” he asked, laughing a little.

“A little dizzy, but besides that… can we do that again?”

“Okay, but I’m putting on real music. I can’t hum and spin you at the same time.”


End file.
